Anti-fouling techniques have become increasingly desirable in recent years for anything that may be exposed to marine conditions. All types of underwater structures and/or surfaces that are exposed to sea water or fresh water, have a tendency for allowing undesirable marine growth to attach thereon. Most common types of undesirable marine growth include but are not limited to algae, tube worms, barnacles, sponges and hydroids. These types of growth often will attach themselves to the underwater structures and/or surfaces causing erosion, excessive frictional resistance, and cavitation effects.
Various types of techniques from electrodes to coatings have been proposed over the years to prevent marine growth. For example many techniques have involved different type of coatings and/or electrochemical systems for attempting anti-fouling effects. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,200 to Groszek et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,117 to McLeod; U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,581 to Pelloski; U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,146 to Keohan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,757 to Riffe et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,113 to Van Gestal; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,849 to Morris et al.
However, these techniques are primarily concerned with treating hulls and/or large surface/structures. The prior art is not specifically directed toward protecting specific types structures and surfaces that constantly are in movement within water environments and/or smaller water exposed components. These techniques are also generally limited to wet coatings that are painted on components. The subject inventor is not aware of any adequate prior art technique that adequately protects components such as propellers, rudders, struts, shafting, bow thrusters, and similar components for anti-fouling effects in this manner.